


Tale of the Dragon and Mortal

by JC22



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC22/pseuds/JC22
Summary: Somewhere out there his love is traveling like he promised in the past and he is here waiting for him to come to his arms again.
Relationships: Alphla Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan|Hangguangjun/Wei Ying|Wei Wuxian, Omega Wei Ying - Relationship, Omegaverse - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Tale of the Dragon and Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Im only an amateur inthis so sorry for the grammar mistakes ^^;.s

Once a dragon came down the heaven to visit the mortal world, a mission assigned by the heavenly Emperor,determined he fell down from the heavens to the mortal realm a place where the people live's either by doing good or evil. He was unattached to this world so why show emotion or act like a mortal he thought for he has nothing to do but to complete his father's task.

A task that will decide his worth as the new generation of Emperor and its simple in all learn the ways of emotion and the mortal's way of living humbly.

In all the months he have lived in where the mortal's lived he has missed his home and family wishing to have more progress he takes it upon himself and did it harder than ever. He helped all he can, discipline,virtues and respect its the way he lived.

But it seems like he met an omega on the way a beautiful and reckless one yet he can't fint it in himself to hate him as he was the one who helped and fed him in turn. Months passed by and they continued to talk and slowly but surely the prince's heart is in the pal of that omega with his smiling and cheery self he captured it with little effort. As the prince realize what this omega is doing to him he broke in a cold sweat, he can't possibly fall in love with him, he is a prince, he must marry a God not a mortal.

As soon as he thought of it, he ran away to the heaven and begged his Emperor father to stay for 13 yrs in the kingdom,he agreed. Days turned into weeks,Weeks to months and months into year.

He still can't forget the omega after all the time he spent apart without him after he found the courage to say this to the emperor he just smiled while sitting on the throne and said the truth;A prince fell in love with a maiden and together they were smitten with each other; their love grew by as if they are made for each other they bear the fruit of their love but tragedy struck and she died, the prince weep, their sons crying at the lost of their beloved mother, that prince came back to the kingdom and was seen as a shell of the man he was once truly a tragic story.

He revealed that his brother and him was the product of their love hidden their true identity away by his father and grandfather. He felt many emotions hit him leaving him confuse. But at the end his father gave him permission to marry the mortal and ascend him to a Demi-God enough for their love to bloom bot like his father's.

He went down yet again expecting the village he stayed when he was completing his task. He ran towards it and crying for his heart years for that mortal love of his.

He stopped in his track,his mouth opened in shock and eyes widen at the sight he see's.....where is it?

He turned his head left to right anywhere but he can't find the village,the second home he now accepts as his....the home of his beloved they all turned into ash and wind.

For once in his life, trickles of water fell down it then turned into a rain of anguish and despair. Regret consuming him for his selfish decision, a choice that he choosed over his beloved. He regrets it all he cried and cried until his voice became hoarse. In the corner of his eyes he saw the favorite red ribbon the omega wore, he took it and brought it to his wet face. Smelling the faint scent with a sniff. 

This was the day he remembered and will always be remembered the day he lost his beloved because of his foolish act. But he swore to himself that he will wait out here and rebuild what was destroyed. He will wait for him even it takes decade, he is even willing to travel the world just to search for him but for now he will build this village again.

The village his beloved omega loved so much that he dreamt of having his own big family in it forever because the place only brings him good memories.

At least he has a piece of him, a red ribbon for his love and a white ribbon for him. A symbol of remembrance of the love that should have grew. He vowed to keep his promises until the end of time.

The years went by and slowly the forgotten land was turned into a beautiful and bountiful place where people can live humbly with happy memories and smiles plastered on their face. He looked down from the balcony and hummed pleased with years worth of progress for his beloved. He opened his eyes yet again and stared in the distance there his eyes widen.

His swallowed and stiffened at the sight he is seeing,he felt a tear fell down his face as he continued to stare longer. As minutes passed by he couldn't help but whisper to himself...

'Wei Ying....'

The name of his love coming out, his beloved came back to him and he couldn't but cried out in joy. He quickly went down the mansion and outside he went with a new determination. This time he will keep his promise...he will build the love that was supposed to have happened 50 decades ago, he will do everything for them to be happy....together at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you guys liked it ❤


End file.
